Vengeance is a beautiful thing
by xGeetika
Summary: After being mercilessly bullied by Edward at school, Bella flees to live with her mother in LA. A few years later, Bella is a successful model and being forced to move back and spend her senior year in Forks. What will happen?
1. The Grand Arrival

Vengeance is a beautiful thing.

Ok, guys.

I've been reading *Edward bullied Bella stories* a lot lately and they made me want to write my own.

But I already have three stories to work on, so this is an idea.

But if you guys like it and REVIEW, I'll write another chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: (Running like hell)**

**Stephenie Meyer: GET HER! SHE'S OVER THERE, AND SHE HAS THE PAPERS THAT CLAIM I OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Bodyguards: (Chase me into a dark alley)**

**Me: (Bumps into a dark figure) AAH! THE LOCH NESS MONSTER!**

**Dark Figure: WHAT?! WHERE?! (screams in a **_**nasal**_**, girly voice)**

**Me: What?! WHO ARE YOU?!**

**Dark Figure: Spencer Shay, it's a pleasure! (shakes hand)**

**Me: Oh, hey, Spencer! **

**Spencer: HI!! Oh by the way, can you please not tell Sam I stole her pork chops?! **

**Me: Uh…ok…but why'd you steal it from her?**

**Spencer: FORNOTHINGYOUCANPROVE!**

**Bodyguards: (Catching up to us)**

**Me: OH CRAP! Look, I won't tell Sam you stole her…er, pork chops, if you hold this for me! (hands him the papers)**

**Spencer: 'Kay! (takes the papers and they burst into flames)**

**Me: AGGH! SPENCER!**

**Spencer: (screams) WHY DOES THAT ALWAYS HAPPEN?! HOW CAN THAT EVEN HAPPEN?! (Drops the ruins of the papers)**

**Bodyguards: (catch me)**

**Me: Oh shit.**

**Stephenie Meyer: (growls) Say it.**

**Me: Okay, okay… (clears throat) I don't own twilight. And I never will….thanks to stupid Spencer.**

(Bella's POV)

I sighed fruitlessly and slammed my eyes shut as the artists slashed my face with makeup.

But every time I closed my eyes, mortifying scenes of my time at Forks played back in my head.

FLASHBACK.

_I'm walking down the hallway with my project on the Crusades for History Class. _

_I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I am 13 years old, have frizzy unmanageable mud brown hair, dirt colored eyes, braces and a pimple spotted face._

_Yep, not attractive at any level. _

_Anyway, it took me two months to finish this project and now I was handing it in proudly, certain I'd be getting an A._

_All I cared about was schoolwork. Possibly because that was all I had left to do in my life._

"_Look who it is, Bella the ugly!" I heard his voice echo around the halls menacingly. _

_I picked up my pace, praying they wouldn't catch up with me. No such luck._

_A white hand dashed out and threw my model of the boat that some Child Crusaders drowned in onto the school's marble floor._

_I watched in horror as my hard-work smashed into the hard ground, broke into millions of chunks and scattered across the hallway. _

_Musical but Evil Laughter erupts from behind me. I whirled around to see the object of my dismay, Edward Cullen. _

_He was the most popular boy at school and exceptionally handsome, with auburn hair, piercing jade green eyes and a flaxen complexion. _

_He stood there with a malicious, satisfied smirk on his angelic face. _

_His crowd hovered behind him, mirroring his smirk._

_They were the popular crowd._

_Edward was the leader and he was the most horrid of all to me. _

_But that didn't mean that the rest were peachy and gracious._

_Firstly there was Alice Cullen, Edward's twin sister. She was snow-skinned, had black locks that were trimmed into a pixie-cut and eyes that had the most fascinating ice blue shade. But despite her maddeningly beautiful looks, she was just a vile little pixie. Although she was tiny, she was sneaky and good at pulling pranks. Since Edward had an irrational distaste for me, I was her target. _

_Then there was Jasper Hale and Emmett McCarthy. _

_They were what I called, 'the two-some of trouble', they both pulled together to make the best insults and names ever. A complete advantage for the populars. They were never seen away from each other, as they were best friends. Emmett was big and just his presence was threatening. He was vastly buff for just a 14 year old, but whatever. Maybe he was on drugs. He had russet curls and matching eyes, a handsome fellow, I guess. Jasper wasn't bad either, he was in fact, very charming, with a dirty blond mane and grey eyes that looked quite mysterious and alluring. He was dating Alice. _

_Rosalie Hale was Jasper's twin and my worst nightmare. She loved to do unspeakable things to me almost as much as Edward did. She was absolutely gorgeous, with lustrous golden tresses and smoldering hazel eyes. Every boy had a crush on her, but she only had eyes for Emmett. _

_The last was Jacob Black. He's 14, foul and threatening. He wasn't as muscled as Emmett, but there was something about him that creeped me out. _

_He was dark skinned, unlike everyone else in the gang who was fair, so it wasn't hard to spot him out in the crowd. He had jet black hair that was gelled into messy spikes and coffee brown eyes. He looked very bad boy, and he essentially was that. The worst part about him was that he was a family friend, so he came round with his dad, Billy to my house almost every weekend. He was dating Leah Clearwater, a follower of the popular crowd._

_Being a follower meant you acted like them and worshipped them, but you weren't _one_ of them. _

_The rest of the followers included Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Ben Cheney, Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory._

_My only friend was Angela Weber, and she was bullied too. _

_I gulped as Jacob snickered at my eyes which were filled with tears that were threatening to spill over and make everyone in the popular crowd explode with glee._

_Rosalie snatched my bag off my shoulders._

"_Please give it back." I pleaded meekly in a barely audible tone. _

_She didn't listen. That was standard of her._

_They all laughed as they dumped my bag's contents out onto the floor, including a picture of my deceased grandma. I gasped when Edward stepped on it with his muddy black converse. _

_I couldn't have that!_

"_HOW DARE YOU?!" I hollered at him. _

_His brilliant emerald eyes flashed with anger and I instantly knew I had made a mistake with yelling, even if what he did was inexcusable. He knew my grandma had died; he had done that on purpose._

_Alice pranced toward me and smacked my face. _

"_Never talk like that to my brother, four eyes." She sneered sharply. _

_Jacob ripped my glasses away from my eyes. I couldn't help but let the tears fall then, as I felt the impact of Alice's hand on my face. The explosion of laughter I expected came along at the speed of light just as a tear slipped down. _

_I stumbled out of the school, and prepared my speech for Charlie._

_I had come to a decision. I was going to go live with my mother and her new family in Los Angeles. _

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Bella, let's go!" yelled someone from the dimness of the backstage, it was hard to tell who…

I sighed and stepped into the stunning bright light.

'If U Seek Amy' by Britney Spears was playing as I hit the stage's runway and the crowd aroused with cheer.

I danced down doing my catwalk, modeling the new jacket from Gucci for Paris' fashion week, while bulbs flashed my way.

I, the once ugly-duckling Bella Swan, had bloomed into a _real_ Swan.

When I moved to LA, I fitted in perfectly. I made new, down-to-earth friends and got along with Renee's new family impeccably.

Renee had gotten married to a Latino man, Paolo Bechev. He had a daughter called Selena and we were extremely close.

When I got there, my mom had made me lose a lot of weight and pretty much fixed me up.

I was now lean yet curvy; my mane had smoothed down into a silky, wavy, elegant waterfall with copper highlights and I had a pimple-free, smooth face. I ended up looking like a movie star, and so Paolo had decided I should try to model.

I had begun modeling when I was 15, and now I was 17.

So far, my career behind the camera and on the runway has been tremendously successful.

I was a world-wide known accomplished teenage model, known as, 'the ruler of the runway'.

Everyone knew who I was, from the US to Australia. I was a model for Forever 21, Gucci and several other large industries, and even a spokes model for Neutrogena.

I was sure the popular crowd back at Forks was regretting what they did now.

I smirked as I walked backstage, contemplating that.

I was no longer the timid geek I had been then. I hadn't just changed physically.

I was totally and utterly confident now, but not just because I was a model.

Before I'd been cleaned up by my mother, I'd made some precious friends that hadn't minded my previous looks. That had been a glorious insight into what's left of good people, people who didn't judge by first glance.

There was Ippy, Ayesha, KyuBin and Preethi. Ippy lived next door and so we'd made friends. She'd introduced me to the others.

We were still close, despite my busy schedule. I adored them; they were the first true friends I'd ever had since Angela.

I did miss her so….

Oh God, I shouldn't think about Forks, I remembered.

Until yesterday, the last thing I thought about was rainy Forks, my personal childhood hell.

But that was yesterday.

Why it is on my mind so abruptly?

Because, my mom had decided to send me back to Forks for a bit.

I wasn't being punished intentionally, and I was aware of that.

Charlie had been feeling dreadfully lonesome, so she thought it'd be in everyone's best interest if I left to spend some time with him, whilst enrolling in Forks High.

I'd shouted and screamed, but in the end, Mom was right.

I loved my dad, and I should be with him for a while.

I was famous now, for God's sake, a bunch of sad people that used to tease me for their own amusement shouldn't scare me.

**Right?**

%%%

I looked out the window forlornly to see the devastatingly familiar gray blur of Forks' gloomy sky.

I sighed and slipped my LV sunglasses on.

The humongous designer shades practically swallowed my face, which was good.

I peeked out the airplane doors to see a colossal crowd of reporters and paparazzi.

I had always hated leaving airplanes, because I always looked my worst and there'd be an extremely large hodge-podge of people taking my picture when I stepped out.

With a resigned sigh, I slipped out of the plane, clutching my massive Balenchiaga bag to my chest.

At the speed of light, camera flashes as bright as the sun hit me, and ear-splitting yells of questions were shot at me.

I groaned internally as a bunch of big bodyguards leaded me through the crazy maze of media.

As I approached the entrance of the airport, I came to see an over-sized crowd of people with big vivid signs in their hands, hollering with excited voices. _Fans?_ I had fans in the one place I thought I was despised more than anything?! Weird didn't even begin to cut it.

I gave a quick, tentative wave and then scoped the room for my dad. I was met with a pair of crinkly chocolate brown eyes that were a 40 year old man version of mine. Charlie.

I walked over and hugged him awkwardly, feeling stares and camera flashes boring into my back as I did.

"Hey Bells." He greeted me.

"Hi Dad." I replied in a civil tone. This was unbelievably awkward…well, our relationship always had been, I guess.

"Let's go home?" He asked.

"Yeah."

And as Charlie and I walked out of the buzzing airport being escorted by beefy bodyguards, I was shocked to catch a pair of horribly familliar, piercing jade green eyes in the mass of fans staring at me.


	2. A Dinner Party

Vengeance is a beautiful thing.

**OMG OMG OMG. **

**I can't believe how awesome you guys are. When I saw the reviews, story alerts, favorite stories and author alerts and author favorites, I practically burst into tears. You guys rock, so here's the next chapter…(well part of it, anyway)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or Edward Cullen, no matter how much I wish I did. **

Chapter Two: A Dinner Party.

When we finally reached home, Charlie offered to cook lunch, but I declined, and decided I'd make it.

I may have been gone 5 years, but I precisely remembered Charlie as an awful cook.

While we were eating the sandwiches I'd thrown together, Charlie nattered on about some pretty dull things, trying to make me feel more at home.

However, when I was washing the dishes, Charlie truly told me something that shock-no, _scared_ me.

"I'm still pretty good friends with Billy,"

I almost dropped the china dish. I covered my urge to yelp in the mention of Jacob's dad with a cough.

"Oh?" I replied nonchalantly when I'd recovered from my trivial panic attack.

"Yeah, good people."

_Good people?!_ Pfft. _As if!_

Jacob Black was an entirely grotesque creature that gave me a skin-crawly sensation.

"Oh, yeah, I guess." I mumbled incoherently, turning my attention wholly back to the plates that needed washing.

%%%

After lunch, Charlie left me to freshen up in my old (or should I call it new?) quarters.

The room was completely the same as I'd left it.

The Walls were the same, a hideous shade of yellow, never re-painted though it was direly needed.

The Furniture was the same, elderly and wooden.

Everything was the same. Unsightly and Diminutive. Just like how my life had been then.

I sighed despairingly, and flopped down on the un-stable, creaky bed.

Tomorrow was my first day at Forks High.

The thought just couldn't sink in my mind; I couldn't believe this was happening. I was coming back to the one place that gave me cold-blooded nightmares that made me scream, the one place that I'd be on the verge of tears just thinking about. It was downright sickening for my mother to send me here. I don't know how I thought she was right about this before I got on the plane. Now that I was here, all I could do was curse her. Sure, I loved her, but it didn't look like she really loved me, sending me back to this heartless hell.

I'll only smile when I'm back in the comfort of my swish, snug and picturesque room, with my Chihuahua, Fi Fi, cuddling up next to me, and a toasty caramel latte in my hand.

I sighed remorsefully to myself. I wonder if there's even a Starbucks in this crappy, teeny town.

"Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Mmm?" I replied, too cross to give him a proper answer.

"Just so you know-The Blacks are coming over tonight."

I froze.

This could not be happening.


	3. As if

Vengeance is a beautiful thing.

**Hey All, ****Thanks for reviewing; I really owe it to you. I feel guilty for posting so late when u guys have been super, and with that posting a short one. But I'm taking things slow, because I want the story to be thought-out, so it can be the best as it can be. Please review, guys. Love y'all, enjoy the chapter. (: ****-Geena. X**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own twilight, but I do own Bill Compton!!!**

**Bill: YEAH! Wait…what?!**

Chapter 3: As if!

It was 7:30, and my unwanted visitors would be here soon to ridicule me with their presence.

I hissed irately as I stomped down the stairs with my grey stilettos.

"Are they here yet, or will they be late?" I snapped severely.

With his dull brown eyes stuck to the TV screen, Charlie was so engrossed in the game that he didn't even look like he perceived my cynical attitude.

"Huh? Oh, they'll be here in 5 minutes tops," he retorted, still not capable of ripping his eyes away from the screen.

%%%

_Ding-Dong. _

The shrill, ear-splitting clamor of the doorbell pretty much sealed my doom. _Swell._

I hesitantly unbolted the door, to come face to face with Billy Black.

He looked fully the same as he did before, besides the fact he was now in a wheelchair and had a few more wrinkles splattered across his face.

"Hello Billy." I said with mock cheeriness.

Billy Black had always been an okay guy, plus, he was my dad's close friend, so I figured I was going to have to be courteous.

Billy's mocha eyes widened with absolute shock as he took in my appearance. I guess he hadn't expected to see me like this, though I'm sure Charlie had told him I was in the modeling business.

"Bella?" He voiced my name apprehensively, still dubious it was me.

"Yep, it's me, Bella." I clarified in a very slapdash voice.

"Oh, wow. You look very different." He concluded, looking staggered.

"Thanks," I answered, opening the door wider for him to enter.

"Please come on in," I continued politely.

"Thanks," Billy hauled himself in, and then I couldn't help but ask about his demon-son's whereabouts.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, struggling to keep myself from sneering at his name.

"Over here, Bells." A husky voice that haunted my past rolled into my ears.

I whirled around reflexively to find Jacob Black at my doorstep, smiling at me with a grin so bright, you'd think we've been life-long buds.

_As if. _


	4. I hate you, Jacob Black

Vengeance is a beautiful thing.

**The next chapter, because the last one was too short. Please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Ok, ok, fine, I don't own Bill Compton.**

**Bill: ****AND****?!**

**Me: Why do you care if I say I own twilight? You're not even in it!**

**Bill: Because vamps gotta stick up for each other.**

**Me: FINE, I ****DON****'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

Chapter Four: I hate you, Jacob Black.

"Bella, it's been too long! You look great!" Jacob persisted with his fake buddy routine.

"Yeah…" I replied shortly.

My orbs almost jumped out of their sockets when Jacob Black ran over to me swiftly and ambushed me with a heart-stopping hug.

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!_ voices in my head shrieked.

I mean, in front of Billy and Charlie, Jacob had always acted sickly sweet and gracious, but he'd never, ever tried to give me a _hug _in front of them.

"Uh…thanks." I awkwardly patted him on the back. "Uh…you can let go now."

"Sorry, I just really missed ya while you were in LA, Bells!" He crooned with excessive enthusiasm.

With his vibrant, over done beam and honey-dripping tone, he sounded like one of those innocent, naïve little characters on a Playhouse Disney show.

"Uh…yeah," I commented in a lack lusting voice.

"Billy!" Charlie cut in much to my relief. He shook hands with Jacob's father and they both disappeared into the living room.

The minute they left, I dropped my jaded expression and made sure my face was absolutely scornful.

It was funny-habitually, he'd been the one to sneer when the adults left us alone.

Jacob smiled innocently at me. "So, how've you been, Bella?"

I almost dropped my fuming glower out of shock when I came to realize he hadn't been pretending to be nice. He actually thought he hadn't done anything he needed to make up for! _UNBELIEVABLE!_

"How've I been? Pretty freaking awesome, considering I haven't had to see your ugly face." I barked.

Recognition, Pain and Surprise appeared on his russet face. "Bella-"

"Save it, Jackass." I cut in brusquely.

With that slam, I flounced out of the room and upstairs.

I knew it wasn't polite to leave a guest alone, but I didn't give a damn, considering that guest had never been polite to me.

In fact, it would have been a miracle if he'd just never been polite, if he'd just ignored me, rather than derided me.

%%%

After 20 minutes, I hurried downstairs to Jacob.

He looked perplexed to why I had come down, until Charlie and Billy sauntered in, chuckling.

I smirked to myself. Perfect timing.

"Ready to eat, kids?" Charlie asked us.

"Yep, aren't we all hungry?" It was my turn to be the naïve-everything's-perfect-Playhouse-Disney-star now.

Charlie cackled and led us all into the kitchen.

"You cooked? Say it ain't so!" Billy teased, his eyes shining with amusement.

Charlie huffed, but explained anyway. "Bella cooked."

"Yeah—I made Stufato Di Manzo."

Everyone's faces screwed up in confusion.

"It's a dish. It's good." I explained slowly.

"I guess we'll be adventurous tonight-Charlie usually orders Pizza." Jacob explained, but I just ignored him and went to serve the dish, not caring about the consequence. I just couldn't be nice to him without my head exploding.

I speedily grabbed the dish out and laid it on the table.

Everybody had taken their seat and to my excessive dismay, my seat was next to Jacob's.

I sat down hesitantly and served myself some of the meal.

I looked at everyone, who were just gawking blankly at the dish, obviously scared to eat the exotic new food I'd introduced.

I rolled my eyes and said, "It's good, you know."

So, Charlie, attempting to look brave, scooped up some for himself and took a bite.

I watched with contentment as his eyes widened at the tasty food.

"Wow!" He gasped, eagerly stuffing more into his mouth. "This is good, Bells!"

I beamed knowingly.

After watching Charlie's reaction, the Blacks' apprehensively helped themselves to some.

They pretty much were as bowled over as Charlie, much to my delight.

"Wow, where'd you learn to cook like this, Bella?" Billy asked, gaily enjoying the Stufato Di Manzo.

"Jaime Oliver." I answered simply, putting another spoonful into my mouth.

"You watch the show? But so do I, and I've never been able to cook this well!" Charlie accused.

"I didn't learn it from the show, Dad, I learnt it from _him_."

Suddenly, everybody was gaping at me with utter astoundment.

Hmm, I guess normal people would find meeting a famous chef a big thing that didn't happen everyday.

"You met JAIMIE OLIVER?" Charlie yelped.

"Yeah…" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Uh…that's amazing…" Charlie mumbled.

_Uh, ok? Weird._

%%%

"I'll walk you to the car, Billy." Charlie offered, and he and Billy departed the room, equaling it to me and Jacob being left alone for the second time in the night.

"Bella, I needed to say-" Jacob began, but I cut him off sneeringly.

"Leave it. Nothing you say can make me forgive you for how you tortured me."

Jacob's face instantly went strained and almost pain-crippled looking. "I know, but-"

"I said, SAVE IT! I hate you, Jacob Black." I spat in a teeth-gnashing voice.

And before he could find a way to speak again, I had stalked out of the room, leaving a remorseful, hurt and guilty Jacob Black in the doorway of my home.


	5. Outburts & Unwanted Rides

Vengeance is a beautiful thing.

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own twilight, and I don't wanna anymore--doesn't mean it's not awesome--but I really wanna own James Roday now. **

**Edward: (To James) I suggest you run.**

**James: AAAAH! *runs away***

***_When I speak of James Roday, I mean the star of hit TV show, Psych (look it up if you haven't heard of it.) and he's hot--and funny!_**

_BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!_

I wish I hadn't woken up. I wish I hadn't heard the alarm clock. I wish I could just fall back asleep and only wake up when Senior Year is over.

But I knew I couldn't. Not just because it was physically impossible to sleep that long, it was also because I was shocked awake, awake from fear, knowing today was my first day at Forks High.

With a deep, rickety breath, I slumped out of the bed and crawled into the shower, a step closer to doom.

%%%

When I got into the glass cubicle and stepped into the steamy waterfall, I noticed the water was falling down on my bare skin in crooked lines. It was then I realized my skin was quivering with fear.

I sighed, perturbed at the zig-zagged water trails.

It showed weakness. It was something I had detested doing since I became the ruler of the runway. Since then, I'd learnt it was ok to be scared, but it was wrong to show your fear, even in the slightest way. My step-father had taught me that.

I shook my head and continued my wash, trying to hide my fright.

%%%

When I got out of the shower, I was faced with yet another challenge.

Finding the right outfit!

Biting my lip with indecision, I decided on something simple-I may be a model, but there was no way I wanted to dress up for Forks High. I wanted to show I really hated this place. I'd go in sweat pants tomorow if I don't get my statement out today.

I picked out a black tank-top, blue jeans, my black sparkly flip-flops and my multi-colored necklace. It was actually a very cute-but RELAXED-look.

When I walked downstairs, I was startled to find Charlie sitting at the table, groggily sipping coffee out of his mug.

When he acknowledged my presence, his dark chocolate eyes that were clouded with sleepiness half-heartedly lit up and he grinned.

"Morning Ch-uh, Dad. Why ya awake so early?" I asked non-chantantly, trying to hide my surprise. Charlie had never been awake when I was going to school-he went to the station at around nine.

"I'm wouldn't miss you're first day, Bells," Charlie replied composedly, like it was no big deal and that obvious.

"Oh...thanks..." I tripped on my own words ineptly and hurriedly went to the snack cupboard to find something to eat.

Luck was on my side for the first and probably _only_ time today. I found a granola bar, something light and healthy, a prize winning find in Charlie Swan's kitchen. I swear, you could find more beer and Kentucky Chicken takeout than milk and eggs, which as everybody knows, the sterotypical stuff for an everyday kitchen.

"Renee called and told me to tell you you're truck has been shipped and will delivered tomorow."

"Excellent!" I grinned, feeling absolutely jubilant and over the moon for the first time in these two days in Forks.

My truck was what I call my baby. I got her when I was 16 and looking around for cars. Paolo and Renee had taken me to a posh car store because they assumed I'd want a porsche or arange rover or a VW bug. You know, something fancy. Nevertheless, I'd been looking around, and don't get me wrong, I'd liked what I'd seen, but nothing had really felt right. It had been then that I'd spotted a beat-up, dusty red Chevy Truck in the backyard of the store. They had been disposing of it, and I saved her. Ever since then, I'd fallen in love with the ancient thing.

The media had gone crazy and Late Night Show Comedians had made jokes, but I didn't give a shit, and gradually, everyone got used to the idea of the world's most famous model, Bella Swan, driving a burgrundy Chevy.

It was just proof that I wasn't like all models, and that I was still the same. My truck was the only thing that proved I wasn't a diva, and it's ear-splitting engine soothed me in a strange way. I liked that.

But Charlie just had to shatter my bliss then.

"But since you didn't have a ride, Jacob called and offered to give you one."

Ugh! You've got to be kidding me! He didn't give up on being a jerk, did he?! Jesus, I'd rather shove scissors in my eyes than take a ride from Jacob Black, the monster who stripped me of my pride.

I opened my mouth to make up some lame excuse to why I'd just walk, but then Charlie interrupted, and I shut my mouth to let him talk.

"And I know you'd accept, so I told him yes, and he'll be here soon."

My mouth dropped again.

Red Hot Anger boiled inside me, potent and biting. _How could he do that to me? _

"Who said you could answer for me, Charlie?" I snapped in a frigid, razor-sharp tone, that could even make devious murderer Michael Myers flinch with fear and hesitation.

Charlie gaped at me soundlessly, clueless, naive, and even a tiny bit frightened by my impulsive, hot-headed behaviour.

His innocent, raw face made my irritation fizz away, like how an engine breathes out smoke, leaving me with embarrassment and guilt for lashing out on my own timid father.

"Sorry dad...I just don't like it when people answer for me. I'm really sorry." I breathed, trying my best not to sound helpless.

"It's fine, Bella." He replied, trying to (unsuccessfully) smile.

%%%

"Bella!" Jacob greeted me. His face was expressionless, maybe a little civil friendliness, but his mocha eyes were tainted with resentment and pain.

"Jacob." I answered in the habitual jaded tone I used on him.

I knew I was the only one who saw him briefly twitch-grimace when he noticed not much of my behaviour towards him had changed.

"Well, let's go."

We strolled stiffly to the car. I learnt Jacob had a Volkesvagen Rabbit. Hmm. He may be a ass, but his car taste was clearly good.

I reached for the handle of the passenger door when Jacob stopped me.

"What?" I spat menacingly.

He winced again, but answered me.

"There's someone in there."

I cocked my eyebrow accusingly. "And? Who is it?" I asked flatly, hoping my interest was veiled.

He opened the door to answer me.

_Oh My God. _

**Kay Folks, that's it for today!! **

**Oh and heads up: 2nd November, I'm going to Chaing Mai, Thailand for 2 weeks on a school trip, so I'm not going to be able to update. It's gonnna be awesomeee!!!!!!!! Me and my friends are sharing a flat and we're gonna be studying at a school there and doing a nature study and an adventure week where we'll be camping!!!!!!!! A little nervous though, so wish me luck!!!!!**

**Another heads up: Michael Myers, for all u that didn't know, is the villain in the Halloween Movies, a bunch of classic horror movies made by John Carpenter from the 90's. There is a remake of Halloween and Halloween 2 by Rob Zombie as well....and well, the Halloween Movies are a guilty pleasure of mine. The theme song is cool too! **

**Anyways,**

**Please review, or I won't write again until I'm back from Chaing Mai, which is a LOONG time. (: **

**God Bless, and thank you to everyone who's supporting this story.**

**xGeena.**


	6. Comprehending his cutting pain

Vengeance is a beautiful thing.

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own twilight, I want to own James Roday and his yummy-ness. (:**

I couldn't believe my eyes. In all my life, I'd never, ever thought I'd encounter on finding this person in Jacob Black's car....

"A-a-angela?" I stammered, dubious and mystified.

She nodded, her naive, gentle brown eyes twinkling with excitement.

My best friend Angela Weber had most certainly transformed from geek to glamorous, just like me.

Her features were petite and gentle, her jaw was so softly and delicately drawn, her lips were perfectly curved, but she was still baby-faced. Not a bit more defined, but perhaps that was probably for the best. Her face was like an angel's, soft and subtle, and her thick mahogany hair that had once been tangled had cleared out into a knot-less, velvety cascade. But there was also something very different about her. I was called 'hot', but Angela wasn't precisely that. She was too raw, too naive, too..._gentle, _to be the sterotypical girl you saw at school.I knew that most girls at high school would have dyed blonde locks, short skirts and shit like that. Angela's beauty was more authentic, more natural. She was striking, in the best way. It even made me, supermodel Bella Swan, envious.

"What...what's going on?" I demanded, trying to compose myself.

"Bella...you've got to listen to us. Jake's changed." Angela protested in her quiet, low voice that reminded me of soft ocean waves, cascading against the creamy sand, making the most light, beautiful clamor.

I was shocked by her words. Not just because I was hearing my best friend defending who I thought was our enemy, but that she was also on _nickname_ terms with him.

"Why?" I griped, bubbling with anger. "Why are you siding with this assho**?!" **(A/N: Bella swears, but doesn't mean I'm gonna write the real shit. :P)**

"Because you haven't seen what kind of shit I've been through while you were away." Jacob cut in furiously, clearly tired of my irritiability.

I looked at him with utter bewilderment, but it was quickly replaced with more hot-headedness, for the fact that he'd just lashed out on me, when really, he had no right!

Just as I was about to give him the yell of his life, Angela cut me off. "Tinkerbell, please just listen."

My anger melted away with the use of my ancient nickname. It was Angela's special nickname for me and I loved it more than anything. I realized Angie was my best friend, and whatever she had to say, was, well, worthwhile, and that I needed to listen.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat, giving in.

"Okay...here it goes..."

_FLASHBACK (JPOV) *PS: This is the last day of school, so they have summer vacation now.*_

_This was the shit! Just hanging out with the gang, drinking some good ol' booze__ Emmett sneaked out from his house. _

_Edward snickered. "Can you believe Bellsie's gone??"_

_I laughed, glad she was not in Forks anymore__. I couldn't stand her and her contagious geekiness. I'm not all too sure she and Angela weren't dykes. _

_Rose sighed, puffing away at a cancer stick she'd found in a satchel of ciggies. "Who we gonna pick on now when school starts again__?? That Angela kid??" _

_"Sounds sweet." Jasper agreed. _

_"Eh, damn. What time is it?" I asked._

_"Seven thirty, why ya asking, Jakey?" Alice replied._

_"My dad wanted me back at eight. I gotta catch a cab." _

_"'Kay, bye, Jake."_

_"See ya, man."_

_"Bye."_

_"Have a good summer, man."_

_"Yeah, see ya guys." I said, standing up and checking my breath for any trace of Alcohol._

_%%%_

_"Dad? I'm home..." I called as I walked in._

_When I reached the living room, I found my dad sitting with some long-haired freaky dude I'd never seen before, but there was something mystical and creepy about him. _

_Dad smiled at me. "Jake. I'd like you to meet Sam Uley, your twice removed cousin." _

_He had a russet face and looked sort of menacing, and he probably would've looked tough and fit, if it wasn't for his ridiculous long hair. And I mean long, in a shoulder-length, girly, pussy way. It made me wanna burst out laughing! Was he serious? _

_"Uh...hey." I shifted uncomfortably, trying not to snicker._

_Sam nodded. "Hello Jacob." His voice was daunting and ice-cool. It was nice, but made him sound like an old man...or a drag queen, which he probably was._

_"He's here because we've decided you're going to be spending the summer with him and his fiance, Emily and their friends at La Push. Our tribal village. I thought it was about time you learnt about you're culture." Billy explained._

_I gaped at my dad in horror. Was he fu**ing serious?! I was spending my summer at a freaking drag-queen convention?! You gotta be fu**ing kidding me! _

_I cleared my throat sharply. "You sure about that dad??"_

_Billy glowered at me. "Yes, I'm sure, Jacob."_

_Ugh. Drag-queen convention it is._

_%%%_

_"I can see you're not excited by this, Jacob." Sam said to me._

_We were on the train to La Push now. Can you believe it? A GOD-DAMN TRAIN. And Jesus Christ, I'm getting really pissed by my freaking cousin's Monk-like actions. He really was like a freaking Monk. It was so annoying! _

_"No shit, sherlock." I snapped grimly. _

_Sam's eyes flashed with anger, shattering his normal composed facial expression. "No shit that you drink and smoke as well, is it now, Jacob?"_

_My jaw dropped. "How did you know that?!"_

_"I am a trained Quiliete. We have un-parralled senses. You could be one of us too, but of course, you're too busy being a drunk." _

_I felt a little guilty when he said that, which was weird. Sure, I'd grown up going against Dad's values, but I'd never really given a shit until I'd heard how bitter and grotesque it sounded coming from Sam's mouth. **Creepy.**_

_%%%_

_"And this is Taha Aki, the Goddess of Prosperity. She blesses us with happiness and goodwill. We believe everyone has a piece of her inside of them. That part is the goodness of our heart. Legend has it that the Demons of death we're coming to kill her, so they could rule the world with hate and greed. For the war, Taha Aki prepared an army full of strong, goodwilled men called the 'Taha Aki Sons'. They all kept their hair long, which is a tradition still followed today by Quilete Men, to show they're willing to kill for their Goddess." Sam gestured to a marble painting of a lady near by the Quilete temple. While he explained this, all I could think was, **'wow'**. I felt very shameful and guilty for poking fun at the hairstyle now. And in my heart, in the goodness of my heart, the place where Taha Aki was in me, I felt what I had to do next. I'd never been more sure of anything in my freaking life._

_"Sam," I began confidently. "I want to grow my hair and become a Taha Aki son."_

_%%%_

_FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL._

_I walked into confidently, my newly long hair falling down on my shoulders. I felt confident. More me. More Taha Aki son. _

_I saw that everybody was wide-eyed gaping at me, but I didn't give a shit. I truly didn't. I'd realized I loved being Quilete._

_I spotted the gang over by Edward's locker and walked over._

_"Hey Guys! How was you're summer?"_

_Alice's jaw dropped open in utter shock. "JACOB?! WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?"_

_"Yeah man, you look like a freaking chick." Emmett agreed, wrinkling his nose at my hairdo._

_"Guys, this is the original hair of my culture. Please respect it."_

_Edward and Rosalie snickered. _

_"Leave. You're not welcome here anymore." Edward declared._

_And in that moment, I realized how it felt to be dejected, to feel like total, utter **crap**._

_%%%_

_"Yo, Jackie!" I heard Emmett and Jasper yell from behind me._

_I tried to run, but they grabbed me and pinned me down to the wet, cold ground of the school's parking lot._

_I gasped when I saw the contents in Alice's hand: A pair of silver scissors, glinting in the sun. ***It was sunny that day.***_

_I shrieked as my ex-best friend walked closer to me, opening the steel daggers...._

_%%%_

_I ran home crying. They had humiliated me, they had humiliated my culture. And the worst of it all, was that they'd **laughed.**_

_"Jacob?! Oh My God, Jacob! What happened to you?!" When I saw the hurt in Billy's eyes from my new haircut, I just sobbed more. It was purely disgusting. I hated the Cullens and Hales. _

%%%

PRESENT TIME. (BPOV)

"...and ever since that day, I haven't dared to _not_ keep my hair short." Jacob's voice cracked at the end.

I felt tears in my eyes. I was sure this was hard for him to say. I was sure that he'd learnt his lesson. I was sure that he regretted how he treated me. I was sure...that he deserved my forgivness.

And then, I did the one thing that was not only right, but also what every cell in my body was telling me to do.

I hugged Jacob Black and whispered, "I forgive you."

**HA! All of you guys were expecting to see Edward, but noooo. (:**

**Sorry, but what fun would this story be if it was predictable?**

**I also am guessing some people might, I don't know, be hurt by this? I will admit, this was a very sad chapter, but this kind of bullying does happen. What hurts me the most is that cutting of people's hair mostly happens to people who are Sikh. Now, Sikhism is my religion and it states all guys have to grow their hair and wear a turban or patka (this other thingy, not sure how to explain it). Girls also should keep their hair long, but they won't be 'damned to hell' if they cut it. I have. No one needs to keep their hair long, it's a personal choice, but the people who do and live in places out of India are mocked for it. I've heard stories about a bunch of kids forcibly cutting a sikh kid's hair, and that really upsetted me. So if you go to a school were this happens, report it. I sort of want to raise awareness on this issue, because it means a lot to me. In fact, I've been bullied for being Sikh before. I told some kids about my religion and how we don't cut our hair unless we want to, and a older student came, ripped hair of my roots (can you say OUCH?!) and said, "Oooh, I cut off you're hair, sikh girl. What you gonna do about it?" Thankfully, now, I go to a school which accepts everyone. I LOVE YOU UWCSEA!!! (: hehe. x**

**Peace out guys, and REVIEW! (Cuz if you don't, no new chapters coming soon. By the way, this story will stay humorous and light, but this is a topic I wanted to touch. It's not gonna get all soppy and sad from now on.)  
**

**Happy Diwali and Happy Halloween,**

**Geena.**

**PS: And now that Bella's not only fighting for herself, but for Jacob, I think you know what this means: IT'S WAR!!!!!!!!! haha. :P**


	7. Don't you remember me?

Venegance is a beautiful thing.

**okay, first of all, I owe you guys a HUGE apology. As a fanfic reader, I get real pissed when ppl don't update and always said I wouldn't do the same. I'm really sorry. Things were sorta crazy, and there was also just sheer writer's block...once again, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!**

I heard a astounded gasp right by my right ear. It was Jacob.

I pulled away from our peace making hug and looked at him, perplexed.

"What's wrong?" He asked me quickly, looking very anxious.

"No, it's just that you gasped...?"

His face smoothed. "I was just amazed you could forgive me after everything. When the Cullens,"-he spat their name out with such lividness, I was impressed-"I realized what an ass**** I was. I'm so sorry, Bella. You didn't deserve that." His eyes were filled with tears of remorse, which were starting to trickle out, leavind trails of unhappiness and guilt on his face.

I pushed the tears off his face and shook my head. "It's over now. We have the future, Jake. Let's just live for now." I gave a small smile, and soon, he started to smile too.

***

"Kay, we're here." Jacob muttered.

Angela stiffened, and I winced.

I knew all of us, weren't looking forward to this.

Ugh.

F**k this.

"Mmm." I replied, and crawled out.

I couldn't let this haunt me. I was gonna be strong. I was gonna be me, the new Bella Swan, the ruler of the runway. It took a lot to get that title, it took blood, sweat, tears and betrayal. I think I could handle this. Hell, it was their abuse that made me so strong and able to deal with agony that comes in the modeling business. Hmm. Venegance truly is a beautiful thing, isn't it?

I turned and waited for Angie and Jake.

They stalked out.

They looked uneasy, but when their eyes met with my eyes that were hard with determination, they straightned up.

We would win this time.

***

We went to the office first, which was outside the building.

Jesus, this place was cramped and ass ugly.

Well, I guess I'm not being fair. I mean, no school had anything on the private school I went to in LA. It had been gorgeous and massive...I guess Forks High was ok, for a public institution of a tiny town like this one. But seriously, did they need all that gray? Have they not heard of bright colors?

"Hello, uh..." I glanced down at the disk at her name tag. "Mrs. Cope."

Mrs. Cope was pinched face with a giant fuzz of ginger hair on top of her head. "Yes, dear?"

"Yea, um, I'm Bella Swan-"

"BELLA?! Oh My Goodness, it's been ages!"

What? My face scrunched up with confusion. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

I guessed that this old lady had seen me on TV and chatted with the TV, thinking she was really talking to me or something...I mean, isn't that what old people do? Yell at the TV? And then think they've talked to that person?? I dunno.

Her face dulled with dissapointment. "I was the receptionist at Forks Middle School."

"Oh? Really?" I asked lamely.

"Yes. We talked. A lot." She seemed genuinely upset. Guilt stabbed through me.

"Well, um...I just wanted my schedule." I muttered. I needed to leave this place, whenever I felt something as pathetic as remorse, I knew I had get away from the source of that misery. Guilt was a feeling that mentally killed your integrity, according to Paolo, and I guess he's right.

Upset that I didn't even care, she handed me the schedule quickly and looked back down at the screen. I don't think she was angry, but I knew she was certainly sad.

***

"Bells, don't you remember ? She had been our friend!" Angela said as soon as we walked towards the main building.

"No. I don't, okay! Can we shut up about her?" I barked.

Angela winced.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like a brat for not remembering."

Jacob touched my shoulder. "It's ok, Bells."

I gave a tiny smile.

***

I looked around for a seat. My first period was Music.

Jacob had History, and Angela had a free, so I was all alone, but it was ok. I didn't need to give a crap, because I wasn't the same girl that would've cared.

I took a seat in the far back, and plugged my earphones into my ears. I decided it was time to infautate myself in some music.

I closed my eyes, and let the music soothe me.

***

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to see Jasper Hale infront of me.

**I know, it's a cliffy and that's totally unfair, but don't worry, I'll update soon again-maybe even today!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-- Geetika.**

**x**


	8. Ignorance is your new best friend

Venegance is a beautiful thing.

Jasper Hale looked at me expentantly. I raised my eyebrows. _What the fu*k?_

It had taken me a moment to figure out who he was, though his appearance had tickled a memory right from the moment I peeped at him.

His chin, jaw and cheekbones had grown harder, firmer, his hair that had once been shaggy with bangs, a trendy messy style, had been tamed into soft curls, a more suitable style for him, not only because he looked dizzyingly attractive, but because it was a more high-profile hairdo, the kind you'd see on accomplished, rich men. And he sorta was. Not accomplished, but undoubtedly rich. I just wondered who convinced him to change his 'do-his mother or Alice (she'd been crazy about fashion and trends, and surely she played barbie on her boyfriend.)

"Yes?" I spat. He had to know who I was. I mean, Ms. Cope may not have instantly recognized who I was, but Jasper Hale must know who's who.

He winced, but didn't try to grovel at my feet like I'd secretly been hoping. "Mr. Robin asked me to call you over, because you weren't listening."

I flushed deep crimson. How _embarrasing_.

I quickly slipped out of my desk and towards the teacher who was awaiting me at his front desk. As I walked, I observed with a pang of relief, that no one had been watching my slip up. They'd all been listening to their iPods with their eyes closed, sort of like I'd been. How weird. But cool.

I gave my new Music teacher a quick once-over. Hmm, I had to admit, he was hot. Okay, not like, unbeliavable, sex-god, rockstar, shouldn't-be-a-teacher hot, but he was that sort of teacher-hot. You know, that young teacher that's attractive, but it's beliavable that he's a teacher. Yeah, that kind. He had soft-looking, plush, light brown, curly hair, stunnigly cerulean eyes, and full lips. He looked like he was still in his twenties.

"Hi, I'm Bella-"

He cut me off with a low, amused chuckle. "I think everyone knows who you are, ruler of the runway."

I smiled slightly.

"Big fan, if I should say so myself."

My eyebrows shot up. Wow, that was pretty cool, my teacher was a fan of mine...did this mean straight A's? Haha.

"And according to my sources, you're quite a musician yourself, aren't you?"

He was right. I absolutely adored music. It was the way to communitcate with the world, not with words, but with your heart. I played guitar, bass guitar, the keyboards, and liked to sing, and everyone who was a fan of mine, knew that. I said it as much as I could. In fact, Paolo had decided he wanted to get me a record deal when I finally moved back home.

"Yeah," I replied shortly, but with a smile.

I sort of liked this guy. He was cool, for a teacher.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I think you'll enjoy this year. Not only because you love music, but because you seem like you belong. If you don't understand, I'll explain, you see, for the first 5 minutes of class, I like my students to whip out their iPods and just listen to some music. You did this without being asked, without even the slightest clue that you have to, and I'm delighted to see that. Also, I can tell you're proud of your talent in music, and I always get every student to perform something. I think you'll be pleased to know you get to not pay attention to class and just work on finding a piece to perform to us at the end of the lesson."

OHMYGOD.

Seriously?! Okay, I guess I sort of misjudged Forks High. At least I had one subject I knew I would love!

"Okay, but I didn't bring my guitar in."

"That's fine, you can take a guitar from the Music department's storage room. I'll have a student show you the way."

Mr. Robin looked at the class, searching for someone to take me.

_Please not Assper, Please not Assper, _I prayed silently.

"Uh, Mike?"

My hope fizzled. Great, the next best thing.

I couldn't stand Mike Newton.

Not after everything...

FLASHBACK.

_I hurriedly pulled my books out of my locker. I had to be hasty, or someone would stop me and attack me._

_For me, Forks Junior High wasn't a learning institution, it was a jungle, where I was the most desirable prey. I had to be practically invisible if I didn't want to get caught by the lethal, heartless lions. _

_All of sudden, a hand grabbed the papers out of my hand._

_I looked up to see who it was, and knew from the moment I saw his eyes. Flat, a light ugly shade of blue, with a wicked glint. Mike. _

_He ripped the papers in half, and grabbed my jacket, which had been hanging on my shoulder, and spat on it, and threw it to the ground._

_He smirked at me. "Your such a stupid little b*tch."_

_And with that blow that hit my heart, he walked away._

***

I turned around to look at him.

Huh, Mike hadn't changed at all. He was still pudgy, and pretty unattractive. The only thing I could distinctly see was different was his eyes. They still had a glint, but it wasn't loathsome and mocking, it was more like...of lust and obnoxiousness. It made me wanna puke.

"Mike, I'd like you to take Bella to the Music department's storage room to find a guitar, ok?" asked.

"Of course, ." Mike said slyly. Gross, he was looking at me like I was gonna give him a go. Right. Even if he hadn't once bullied me, I still wouldn't go out with someone so foul-looking.

It annoyed me that he was acting like he nothing to make amends for. Oh well, I expected this from someone as duh-brained as Mike. He'd never been the brightest crayola in the pack. He was one of those people who let the others think for him, and only did whatever would increase his popularity. It was one of those traits that made me instantly hate people. I honestly couldn't stand it.

"Come on," He said, still smirking, clearly trying to look sexy. (It was hilarious watching how he tried to smirk recklessly, it made his features look even more screwed up then they already were)

I walked in swift, cold strides, I didn't want to be stuck with him for too long. He hadn't said one word since we left the class room, but now he commented on my speedy walk.

"Slow down, sweetheart." He said, attempting to sound smooth.

_And then he took my hand._

I jerked mine away. "HOW DARE YOU?! AFTER EVERYTHING?!"

His eyes widened. He seemed dumbfounded at first, but then comprehension slowly creeped onto his face. He didn't say anything for the entire trip thereafter, and his eyes had lost that glint.

But I was still pertubed. I was furious, at him, at Jasper, at everyone who'd mocked me and clearly thought I was gonna let bygones be bygones. As if. In fact, I had a knack at holding grudges. I had to.

I decided I was going take out my anger in the only way I could.

With Music.

I know knew what song I was going to perform, specially for the Hales, Cullens, and the rest of them.

***

"Bella, are you ready to perform?" asked.

I smiled sweetly. Oh hell yes I was!

"Yes, I specially am singing this song for my friends that I got to reunite with this morning."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw both Mike and Jasper stiffen.

beamed. "How nice! What song? Is this an original one you've written?"

"No, actually, though I do write songs. This song is by my favorite band, Paramore."

"Okay, let's hear it."

I walked to the front of the class. When my electric guitar was plugged in, I began to sing and play all the fury that was burning within me.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same(no)  
We're not the same(no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good(hey)  
It's good(hey)  
It's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

I looked up to see Jasper and Mike both wince. I smiled, gratified, and continued.

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same(no)  
We're not the same(no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good(hey)  
It's good(hey)  
It's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out!_

And when I finished, and the class began to clap crazily, I smirked.

Watch out, ass*oles. Bella's back.

And so the vengeance begins.

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. (:**

**God Bless,**

**Geetika. (:**


	9. Who's crying this time round?

Vengeance is a beautiful thing.

I smirked as I left the class.

Wow, maybe school would be better than I thought. I'd already totally made ass*oles (aka, Assper and Dyke) look like they were gonna piss in their pants.

As I walked, my pride grew. I was glad mom had married Paolo. I was glad I moved there. I was glad I became the ruler of the runway. I was glad for everything that had made the old meek me Bella Swan die.

_Thank you, God._

"Bella, Hold on!" I turned around, curious. Who would be calling moi?

Ah. It was Jasper himself.

"What the f*ck do you want?" I demanded viciously.

He winced. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry, I-"

"Save it, you di*khead. One fu*king apology isn't gonna change anything. It's not gonna make me forget how you made me cry myself too sleep, and it's not gonna make me any bit less of a b*tch." I walked off, after my cutting outburst.

But I couldn't help the guilt that skittered through me when I saw Jasper's severe remorse in his cerulean eyes. Ugh. I supposed this was just cuz I forgave Jake. I mean, I'm not regretting tha decision, but it had made me soft. That was the best explanation. Back in LA, I would've killed to give him a piece of my mind.

I decided I wanted to check my hair, so I went into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, and walked towards the mirror.

Hmm, I looked okay, but I supposed I could do with some extra mascara.

I pulled a tube of thick black mascara out of my front jeans pocket. But before I could even unscrew the cap, I heard a muffled sound of....crying.

Deja vu hit me, strong and hard. It was as if I was listening to myself cry. I had cried...in this very bathroom countless times. Millions of splinters of glass seemed to pierce my stomach. I wanted to puke.

I took a deep calming breath and turned to the stalls. I needed to help this person!

"Um...are you okay in there?"

%%%

APOV (Angela)

I stalked out of class briskly. When was he going to give up? I wasn't interested in how sorry he felt.

After everything...

"Angela! Please wait!"

I walked faster and faster, and prayed to God that he wouldn't catch up with me.

Ever since the start of senior year, Ben Cheney had been obsessed with me and it really pertubed me.

_Well, maybe it was better than how he used to bully me._

A hand placed itself on my shoulder, halting me to a stop.

_Maybe not..._

"Angela, do we have to do this everytime? I just want to apologize-"

I looked around, my eyes searching hastily for an escape.

I wished I could be more Bella. She wasn't running from her problems like I was compelled to do everyday. She faced them with a hard face and a confident posture. It was astounding.

Relief washed over me like refreshing cold water as my eyes laid themselves on the girl's bathroom. I quickly made my escape, dashing towards the room. I heard Ben call after me, but of course I didn't look back. I never did.

By now, the whole school was used to this repetitive scene, so no one stopped to look at Ben trying to get my attention and my great escape.

I raced into a stall and locked the door sharpish, before collapsing onto the toilet seat and letting the tears erupt.

"Um...are you okay in there?"

**Thanks for reading guys!  
Find out what happened between Angela and Ben in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**(Sorry it's a bit short--and late!)**

**Geena.**


	10. Change's a bitch

Vengeance is a beautiful thing.

_"Are you okay in there?" _

(THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW.)

Angela jumped out of her skin when she heard that simple, sympathetic sentence break through the frosty silence that had comforted her just as much as it'd made her feel alone. Someone was here, and they'd heard her cry. This was awful. It made her feel jaded to think of her everyday battle at school. The worst part was that there didn't even have to be a battle. She was just afraid. Terrified, scared sick, at the thought to having to forgive Ben--or keep a grudge. She couldn't do either. It wasn't a fair choice. She wanted to keep her grudge, but she knew she wasn't powerful enough. She was weak. Weak to the brim, as fragile as glass.

"Hello?" The voice called out again, seeming to echo. The voice had grown persistent, and more louder, more determined. Angela knew that whoever this person was, they were not going to go until they met her.

With a rickety breath, Angela opened the door and walked out, trembling.

"Angela?!" Bella's mouth dropped open and her eyes literally popped out of their sockets as she shrieked her name.

Oh, _oh God no!_ This was worse than she could've ever, ever imagined--and what was worse, is that she should've seen it coming.

"Angela, what's going on, sweetie?" Bella's voice was slow and soft, but she could hear and feel the fierce fire brewing beneath it.

"Bells....do you remember Ben Cheney?" Angela whispered carefully.

Bella blinked. "Yeah...?" Then, as conclusions to what their ex-bully had to do with her best friend crying in a bathroom stall filled her head, her temper flew out the roof, her eyebrow furrowed, and her mouth twisted into a hateful frown of such revulsion, it could've convinced anyone that Bella Swan was the demon spawn. "WHAT THE F*CK DID THAT SON OF A BI*CH DO TO YOU?! I SWEAR, I'LL F*CKING RIP HIS INSIDES OUT!" She yelled so loud, the tremor of her voice reached her insides, making the blood jump in her veins.

"No, he..I..." Angela sighed. "Bells, he's different..."

"Oh really? How so?" Bella griped.

Then, something happened. Angela felt a burst of energy, to stand up for Ben Cheney, the reason for her tears. "Bells, it's not like that! When Jacob left the gang of the populars, eventually, the whole group of followers sort of split. Leah first ditched Jake because of his hair, just like everyone."

Bella sucked in the air, astounded. Despite detesting them, Leah and Jacob had always seemed so in love to her. She'd always been jealous of them, of how they had something...because she'd felt like she'd always be alone then.

"I know it's weird, but that's what happened. But when she heard how the Cullens and Hales had chopped his hair, she woke up. She left the gang, and eventually so did Ben," Angela took a moment to giggle quietly and sheepishly at the irony despite her misery. "It's funny how things can change so drastically with a flick of a finger isn't it?"

Bella sniffed. "It's f*cking hilarious." Wiping her best friend's eyes, she couldn't believe how f*cking horrible it must've been for Angela in Forks all this time. F*ck Forks. F*ck it and it's shitty school.

Angela looked up at Bella and smiled half-heartedly.

"Wow Angie, you're in luck that you're not wearing any eye makeup, or you'd be screwed," Bella teased. Angela smiled genuinely this time, as Bella helped her mop herself up. She was glad her best friend, once meek Bella Swan, now Bad-ass 'ruler of the runway' Bella Swan, though dramatically different, was still her best friend.

"But there's one thing I don't get..." Bella began, breaking into Angela's thoughts.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What happened after that? I mean with Leah? And did Jacob forgive her? Did he forgive Ben?"

"No...he never forgave Leah...she's given up...Ben still persists. I mean, he gave up with Jacob, and me for awhile, but all of a sudden, in 9th grade, he started to run after me again. And he still does. And I don't want to forgive him, but I know I can't do that, so I just run...it's pathetic. I know." Angela bowed her head, and Bella cringed. It hurt her beyond words to see Angela like this, to see her broken. Angela had been the postive one, even in their darkest times at school. She was supposed to be the sad, scared ones. Ugh. Change's a bit*h.

"No. Angela, you and I both know that's not the truth. The truth is that these, bullies, these monsters, they're going to pay. These b*tches who've made us cry are going to cry this time. Believe it. It's our time for Venegance." And Bella said it so surely, so firmly, that even meek, frail Angela almost felt faith.

**I owe you all a HUGE apology. I'm extremely late, and I've got no plausible excuse. I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry. I hope this chapter made up. I'm sooooo sorry! By the way, I know you all are just dying to see some Edward in the story. I promise he'll come in soon! But I'm a bit confused about how to portray him. So I'm asking you guys to tell me whether you want Edward to be a jerk or to be a good guy. Please let me know, it'll help me get some more ground on the story, because whenever I plan his entrance in the story, I always can't make up my mind!! :P So pls help! **

**-- G**

**xx**


	11. The animal inside of you

Vengeance is a beautiful thing.

**Bella's POV**

"I'm serious, it's a true story!" Jacob protested through our ear-splitting laughter.

"Yeah right, you expect us to believe you went to Los Angeles for the summer, crashed a house party and somehow ended up making out with an Anna Paquin lookalike?" I snorted.

"What's not to believe?! And it wasn't an Anna Paquin lookalike! It really was Anna Paquin!" Jacob retaliated.

I couldn't help but snigger even harder. _As if! Keep dreaming, Jacob._

I glanced over at Angela to see her shaking her head, giggling. Crazy as it was, she was used to Jacob's nonsense. Which I find hard to believe, but that's what she claimed. Infact, she said once you got used to it, it was totally amusing. I don't buy it, but I'm just glad to see she was looking more like her normal self. A glowing, smiling face with big brown eyes that held no trace of tears, just a rare, gentle innocence.

It was lunch hour, and we were an hour out of Forks at a fast food joint. After the incident in the bathroom, Angela had taken me to the janitor's closet. I know, sounds weird, right? Let me explain. Actually, at first, when Angela had pulled me to go with her to the janitor's closet (!!!!) I had been f*king freaked out, but followed, wondering why the hell she was pulling me there. I mean, the janitor's closet?! Wasn't that the place where students here f*cked?

Well, I had been wrong._ Like, dead wrong. _

In front of the Janitor's closet, that's where Jake and Angie always met if one didn't show up at the caf within 5 minutes. It signalled something was wrong, and that's why we'd gone there.

It amazed me how close Angela and Jacob had become. In fact, I was just as jealous as I was happy about their friendship. But it was a harmless jealously, seriously.

Anyway, when we'd met I'd learnt that when they did meet at the closet, they'd go off campus for lunch, to escape whatever had bummed them. Made sense, but to me it felt a bit like we were running away from our fears. I never run from fear, not anymore. But it wasn't my call, so we'd droven out to Port Angeles and sat down to eat at the nearest eatery that served edible food.

"It's a pity we couldn't have lunch at school, I wanted you to meet our gang," Jacob suddenly said, chewing on his sandwich.

"Your....group?" I asked, sounding reluctant. I'd thought Angie and Jake were on their own.

Angela nodded. "Some of Jacob's cousins and Quiliette friends moved over here after the incident. There's Quil, Embry, Jared and Seth."

"And then there's Rita and Eryn, who are twins. They moved to Forks in 10th grade. They're really pretty, but there not snobs like Rosalie and Alice. In fact, Rosalie invited them to join their group, and they'd declined. That really pissed them off." Jacob smiled, satisfied.

Angela fidgeted. "That's not entirely true, Jake. They are really sweet now-"

But Jacob cut her off with a snort. "Angie, that's bullshit. Don't be so naive!"

I shook my head. "What's going on?"

"The Cullens and Hales don't bother anyone anymore. I mean, Edward's still a heart breaking womanizer, but he doesn't bully anyone anymore. Rosalie acts a bit self-centered, but she's never mean. Alice tries to talk with everyone, but no one really likes her, after everything she's done. The rest aren't mean as well, they just avoid everyone like plaque."

Jacob groaned. "Angela's just trying to be nice. Alice is just a over-controlling, attention-seeking b*tch. Her family has fallen apart, and now she's trying to repent for being a stuck up, rude, unbelievably b*tchy wh*re. The rest have just shut up, but that doesn't make them any better."

_Wait--hold up--The Cullens have fallen apart?! _

"What do you mean, the whole family fell apart?" I asked slowly, my stomach growing weak, telling me I was about to learn something f*cked up. Like, will-make-me-never-feel-the-same-again-f*cked-up.

Jacob opened his mouth to explain, but before he could, a shrill voice perked up. "Hey, Angela, Jake!" I whipped my head around to see two 90210-skinny, chin-length, golden haired, identical twin girls skipping over to us.

Jacob smiled. "And that's Eryn and Rita. What are they doing here?"

I smiled as they walked over to us. Eryn and Rita looked like those bad gorgeous girls in the movies, but I knew a bit*h when I saw one, and I only saw kindness and warmth in their identical, big baby blue peepers.

And as they walked, those eyes grew bigger, until they practically swallowed their faces.

"OHMYGOSH--It's Bella Swan!" Rita---or Eryn? How the hell would I know??--tittered excitedly.

"OhmiGOD, I love you!!!" The other--seriously, how the f*ck am I gonna tell them apart?!--continued.

I jolted upright. _Wow...I guess Jacob's friends were................fans._

I guess that was kind of weird, but still cool. Honestly, these twins seemed nice. But then another voice spoke up.

"Hey, did that hot chick just say Bella Swan is here?"

And then another voice...

"Holy Crap, I love her! Is she here, seriously?! I heard she was moving back to Forks..."

And then another...

"OHMYGOD, IT IS HER!!!!"

And just as a wave of fanatic yells and a crowd of people uproared, me, Jake, Angela, Eryn and Rita were running out of the restraunt to Jacob's rabbit without a second glance at the parade following.

Jumping into the safety of his cab, I breathed out a gasp of relief--that would've been a mess!

As Jake's car purred to life and took off onto the road, we all chuckled good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry about that, we just really love you!" Rita or Eryn said.

The other one nodded, her blue eyes spilling with embarrasment. "We thought Jake and Angela were making fun of us when they said they knew you."

I smiled. "It's okay!" I shook off their guilty faces with a wave of my hand and a cheery tone of voice.

They smiled. "I'm Eryn, and this is my twin, Rita. You can tell us apart from our bracelets. I have a purple one and Rita's got a blue one." Eryn explained.

I nodded. "Cool."

Angela then piped up. "What were you guys doing at Hal's?"

"Well, we noticed you were missing so we went looking for you--it wasn't hard, we all know how much Jakey here likes Hal's cheese steak." Rita teased, making Jacob blush.

I laughed along with everyone else. I don't remember the last time I'd felt so happy, so careless, so _complete_--in Forks. Everything was so light-hearted and sweet at that moment, that I decided not to bring up the Cullens' family affairs despite my curiosity, and made a mental note to ask Angela about it later.

"Jake, would you mind putting some music on, please?" Angela asked.

"Sure, Angie." Jacob flipped on the radio.

I grinned when I heard the adrelnaine-pumping sound of the start of one of my favorite songs--Animal by Neon Trees. This song was so catchy, fun, careless. It fit the atmosphere impeccably.

_Here we go again_  
_I kinda wanna be more than friends_  
_So take it easy on me_

I practically howled with laughter when Jake started to sing (very much off-key) the song.

_I'm afraid you're never satisified_  
_Here we go again_  
_We're sick like animals_  
_We play pretend_  
_You're just a canible_  
_And I'm afraid I wont get out alive_  
_No I won't sleep tonight_

_Oh, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are we waitin' for?_  
_What are we waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

I smiled, but it threatened to waver with shock as I realized a jolt of questionable excitment had shot through my veins when Jacob put an arm around me and began to sing the song to me jokingly.

_Here we are again_  
_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_  
_It's gettin heavier_  
_And I wanna run and hide_  
_I wanna run and hide_  
_I do it every time_  
_You're killin' me now_  
_And I won't be denied by you_  
_The animal inside of you_

Holy shit. Did I just giggle when Jacob said, _'You're killin' me now?' ?!_  
F*ck. Whatever was happening was NOT good.

_Oh, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are we waitin' for?_  
_What are we waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are we waitin' for?_  
_What are we waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Oh, it was so adorable when Jacob--_wait, hold it! Did I just call Jake, my ex-bully, now friend--adorable. F&ck. F&ck. F&ck this._

_It's just the world is quiet  
So hush we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Woah I won't sleep tonight.  
I wont sleep tonight_

Here we go again  
Here we go agiain  
Here we go again

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

I tried to make myself stop having these warm, fuzzy and creepy thoughts about Jacob by joining in with everyone who was singing the song now.

_Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are we waitin' for?  
What are we waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

But singing wasn't occupying my mind. I still couldn't keep my eyes and mind off Jake. _Holy Crap--this is bad. This is so bad!_

_Oh, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are we waitin' for?_  
_What are we waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh, oh_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_  
_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are we waitin' for?_  
_What are we waitin' for?_  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

And as the song faded away, so did my doubts. It was true. I was starting to have a thing for Jacob Black. Oh God. **Someone help me.**

$%#

When we reached school, I think everyone noticed I was acting weird. Including Rita and Eryn, who barely even knew me. Oh, f*ck that--JAKE noticed.

I gave them all a lame excuse of wanting to check my makeup and ran into the bathroom to splash my face with icy water. Shit. Shit. Shit. I could NOT like Jacob F*cking Black!!!!!!!!!!!

BRING! _The Bell rang._

With a sigh of resentment, I hesitantly left the bathroom to go to my next class. I felt f*cking horrid. Not only because of my new crush, but because of how it was making me actually contemplate the idea of staying holed up in the bathroom like I always did when I went here before. That was so...unlike myself, so...not ruler of the runway._** So much like the old me. **_Shit. Forks was making me a f*cking wuss again. This sucks.

I squared my shoulders before marching outside of the room.

People stared me as I walked to my locker to look at my timetable. I wasn't sure if it was because I looked all flustered or because of who I was. Nevertheless, I made no eye contact with anyone, looked straight ahead with a cold, emotionless look on my face, knowing I was sending off the ultimate-I'm-a-fearless-b*tch-who-will-eat-you-alive-if-you-try-to-mess-with-me-vibe. That was the way to survive in the model world--and in the high school world, I'm sure.

I got to my locker and pulled out my timetable. I had biology next in lab 1.

I grabbed my things and walked to lab 1.

When I arrived, I stared straight at the teacher--not the class (aka: my nosy audience who began buzzing with excitement about me when I entered), and said with a fake, polite smile: "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

The teacher smiled. He had dark hair and a wrinkle-decorated face, there wasn't much else to his appearance. "Hi, Bella. Welcome to Forks. We have assigned seats and partners in my class, and it looks like you will be sitting next to...uh....."

My heart almost stopped. _Oh, this was just f*cking fantastic--A Cullen as my lab partner?! What else could go wrong?_

I forced myself to crane my head to where was point.

_Well, waddhya know, _I thought, as my eyes met gorgeous but decieving green ones._ I was sitting next to none other than Edward Cullen, the star of my nightmares for about 9 years of my life. F*cking great. And this is what I get for letting my mother send me back. _

**And there you have it! The next chapter! Please review!!!!!!!!!**

**Love you guys :)**

**(PS: Thanks for pointing out the gramatical error!!)**

**BTW -- I wanted to thank life sucks then u diexxxxxxxxx for her review because she wanted me to reply--unforutnately I can't because you're not a user! :l lol x)  
**

**Geena;;**

**xx**


	12. Regret

**Venegance is a beautiful thing.**

**A/N: Play Lady Gaga's Telephone when the music begins :)**

EPOV.

_Why was life so f*cking unfair? What had I done to make God hate me THIS much?_

Sure, I knew I'd done f*cked up things, but this was beyond it. First my family, now this...

I _watched_ her walk onto the runway; even on the TV she looked absolutely mesmirizing. Way better than any girl I'd ever been with. Oh God, if she were still in Forks...

Forget Tanya, screw Lauren, to hell with Jessica...and basically any other and every other slutty b&tch I've dated.

She was so graceful and suave she seemed to float confidently across the runway, modelling off a orange party dress that sparkled against her porcelain skin and was short enough to show off her crazily long legs. Where the hell did that beautiful set of sleek, slim legs come from? Last I remember, they'd been short, stubby, chunky and absolutely peppered with leg hair. It just didn't add up. If I'd known she'd end up like this...

Bella gave one last ivory-toothy beam to the crowd before dancing off the stage. My heart tightened. The fashion show was not even remotely interesting to any guy if Bella was off the stage. And I wasn't just saying that. It was a very much true fact.

Suddenly, a woman dressed in a short, glittery, extremely pecuilar body suit that was just like a one-piece bathing suit, but more slutty and cut off in certain places appeared on stage. She had platnium blond hair, and her face was pretty much masqueraded by dark sunglasses that sort of sucked in her whole face, but even with the shades, I could tell she had a pound of makeup smeared all over her face. It was Lady Gaga.

"Hello New York! Are you ready to sing with me?" She asked, her voice slurring a bit. The crowd thundereously screamed in response.

I was absolutely gobsmacked when I realized I was still not interested in the show, even though Lady Gaga was performing. Only if Bella's on...

I wanted to change the channel right then, because as much as it hurt to look at Bella Swan, it hurt even more _not _to, but Alice would kill me. She sat there, eyes absorbing every tiny move Lady Gaga made.

I always wondered how Alice felt about Bella Swan. I'm sure it hurt her, maybe even worse then me. She absolutely adored fashion and idolized anyone in the fashion industry that had a name. And Bella Swan, nowdays, was the first person you thought of, when you thought, _'fashion industry'._

But I've always been to apprehensive to ask her.

Then I heard something that took my attention right back to the TV.

"Please give it up for the three models that will be dancing along to my song tonight. Give it up for Elisha Hudgens, Ashlee Taylor and _Bella Swan_!"

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets as I watched Bella run on stage, grinning like crazy. She was covered head to toe in body glitter and was wearing a black skin-tight dress that defined her perfect figure. She looked so happy.

Then the lights all flashed different colors, the crowd went absolutely mad, and the music began.

_Hello? Hello? Baby you called I cant hear a thing._  
_I have got no service in the club you see see_  
_Wha-Wha-What did you say?_  
_Oh, youre breaking up on me_  
_Sorry, I cannot hear you Im kinda busy._  
_K-kinda busy_  
_K-kinda busy_

Bella and the two other models (that seemed shadowed and dull behind Bella) began to suddenly break into a absolutely incredible dance like gifted professionals.

_Sorry I cannot hear you, Im kinda busy._

_Just a second,_  
_its my favorite song theyre gonna play_  
_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh_  
_You shoulda made some plans with me,_  
_you knew that I was free._  
_And now you wont stop calling me,_  
_Im kinda busy._

_Stop callin, stop callin,_  
_I dont wanna think anymore!_  
_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._  
_Stop callin, stop callin,_  
_I dont wanna talk anymore!_  
_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

Bella curled her hands into a fist, except her pinky and thumb to mimick a phone and began to dance along with her hand attached to her ear.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_Stop telephonin me!_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_Im busy!_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_Stop telephonin me!_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Can call all you want,_  
_but theres no one home,_  
_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_  
_Out in the club,_  
_and Im sippin that bub,_  
_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Call when you want,_  
_but theres no one home,_  
_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_  
_Out in the club,_  
_and Im sippin that bub,_  
_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Boy, the way you blowin up my phone_  
_wont make me leave no faster._  
_Put my coat on faster,_  
_leave my girls no faster._  
_I shoulda left my phone at home,_  
_cause this is a disaster!_  
_Callin like a collector -_  
_sorry, I cannot answer!_

_Not that I dont like you,_  
_Im just at a party._  
_And I am sick and tired_  
_of my phone r-ringing._  
_Sometimes I feel like_  
_I live in Grand Central Station._  
_Tonight Im not takin no calls,_  
_cause Ill be dancin._

That's when Bella really seemed to get into the song.

_Cause Ill be dancin_  
_Cause Ill be dancin_  
_Tonight Im not takin no calls, cause Ill be dancin!_

_Stop callin, stop callin,_  
_I dont wanna think anymore!_  
_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._  
_Stop callin, stop callin,_  
_I dont wanna talk anymore!_  
_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, stop callin,_  
_I dont wanna think anymore!_  
_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._  
_Stop callin, stop callin,_  
_I dont wanna talk anymore!_  
_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_Stop telephonin me!_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_Im busy!_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_  
_Stop telephonin me!_  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_

Bella swung her hips and rolled her head round.

_Can call all you want,_  
_but theres no one home,_  
_youre not gonna reach my telephone!_  
_Cause Im out in the club,_  
_and Im sippin that bub,_  
_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Call when you want,_  
_but theres no one home,_  
_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_  
_Cause Im out in the club,_  
_and Im sippin that bub,_  
_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

_My telephone!_  
_M-m-my telephone!_  
_Cause Im out in the club,_  
_and Im sippin that bub,_  
_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

_My telephone!_  
_M-m-my telephone!_  
_Cause Im out in the club,_  
_and Im sippin that bub,_  
_and youre not gonna reach my telephone!_

The crowd exploded with applause. It was then I realized I had my mouth hung open the whole time.

I sighed internally and watched as Bella waved victoriously to the crowd after her amazing, award-worthy performance.

"Can we put something else now?" I hissed sharply. Alice seemed to jump a little, surprised by my tone. But she flipped to the entertainment channel.

"Hey guys, what's up! You're watching_ E! _news!" The stick-thin blonde haired reporter said. She kind of reminded me of Lauren, but she was less bony and looked better looking. I'm just not sure if it was the makeup that was the reason for that. Not that Lauren didn't look like she'd been gang banged by low-class drugstore makeup all the time.

"Guess what scoop we've got this time!"

I rose up to my feet, there was no way I'd find this interesting.

"World-wide famous model, Bella Swan, is moving back to her home town, of Forks, Washington for her last year of High School!"

My mind and stomach jumped as I spun around to see the TV.

"We wanted to know why, so at the Forever 21 fashion show in Miami, we got a quick answer from Bella herself! Here's what she had to say..."

The scene switched to Bella. Her hair and face was glistening with sweat, and her glittery blue eye make up was dried up, but she still seemed to look like a goddess. Just a tired one. A tired goddess that deserved to relax, and I'd have been more than happy to take her into my arms and let her sleep in them...

Bella spoke into the mike dully, "I just wanted to spend some time with my father, Charlie...excuse me..." She quickly walked away, into the changing rooms.

My mind burst into flames of guilt, excitment and fear, my stomach lurched. I looked at Alice and noticed her eyes had streched wide and her mouth was in the shape of a perfect O.

_Bella was moving back. Bella was moving back. Bella was moving back. _

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS! PLEASEEEEE REVIEW :)**

**G**

**x**


	13. At peace with what hurts the most

Vengeance Is a beautiful thing

**A/N: When you're done reading, please please please read the A/N at the end…its important! **

**Oh and if you want to know what song helped me write this chapter, so you can listen to it while reading, its Risque by Cute Is What We Aim For.**

**Enjoy!**

"Come on Edward! We're going to be late!"

I couldn't believe Alice could be so excited and not the slight bit fretful about this. It was as if she'd forgotten what horrible f*kers we'd been to Bella Swan.

She'd insisted on making us go to the airport to see Bella, claiming she could not miss the chance to meet her role model. That's the excuse she'd given to everyone, even us. This was totally pathetic, because we all knew what a history we shared with this girl.

I didn't know for sure what Alice was playing at, but I wondered if worshipping Bella from afar like a crazed fan was her way of apologizing and expressing how sorry she was. But I could never be sure. We never talked about Bella with each other. Ever.

I walked out of my room and trudged down the stairs, running a hand through my mane.

I looked over at the gang.

Alice was bouncing up and down with impatience but her arctic lake colored eyes seemed to have a small, very small tiny flicker of fear in them. She was dressed in her favourite fringe boots and leather jacket, and her tiny matchstick arm was locked onto Jasper's very slightly trembling one. I could tell that he was worried, and that worried me, because nowadays it was unusual to have an inkling of how he felt. He never expressed much emotion.

Jasper had developed into a person that wasn't very easy to read. He used to be strident and always opening his mouth, but now he'd become silent and conservative. He used to be all over the place and always high on something, sometimes ecstasy, sometimes just life itself. But now you'd find him only at one place. Latched onto Alice's arm, never really doing anything. Sometimes I wondered if this change was for the better. After all, he may be quiet but he'd become a more accepting person. A better human being.

I think that goes for all of us. Some of us had gotten shy, but we'd become good people. Yes, this is coming out of the Edward Cullen's mouth. The thing is, Bella becoming a model, becoming the one in power, showed me how quickly the tables can turn.

But while this may have shown me the error of my ways, it hadn't given me the strength to get up and voice that I was wrong to everyone I've hurt. I hid behind a veil of hatred, and I lived in a world where the mistakes of my past were floating around in the air, embedded into the oxygen, unescapable.

Life sucks.

"BELLA, OHMYGOD! SHE'S RIGHT THERE!"

"AAAAAH!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

The shouts stabbed my ears, I was forced to listen to how much the world loved her.

I felt faint at the idea that Bella would see me—and maybe even yell that I bullied her…and that I may get trampled by angry, dedicated fans.

Not that I didn't deserve it.

In fact, it'd be justice, maybe it'd make feel more satisfied with myself that I've gotten some of what I deserve. Maybe I wouldn't feel like I was drowning in guilt with every passing breath anymore…

It was then that my heavy-hearted thoughts that totally seemed f*king unlike me and would surprise anyone who knew me that I thought like this, crashed and burned.

All hate and anger and regret seemed to slip away, like sand through my fingers, like water on a drain.

_Bella._

She'd never actually been out of my sight. I'd always had my eyes on her. Watched every show on _E!_, saw every video on _Youtube_.

But not like this. My eyes seemed to blur out everything else but her. I felt a punch of disappointment as the bodyguards hurled her through and that her face was veiled with those atrocitious, gigantic sunglasses.

But it was overshadowed but how I felt just by her very presence. All bad feelings seemed to whirl away, I could only admire how graceful she seemed through the craze, how her hair whirled around sexily in the wind.

It was only with her, the reason for my pain, when I felt at peace.

And she hated me.

**Okay, so that's the second part-kinda ish of how Edward feels about everything. Its kind of short (im sorry about that but quality not quanity, rite? :) and I promise for a longer chapter next time!) It also comes off a bit more heavy-hearted then the last chapter, I guess, but I wanted to also reveal his deep side. Next chapter they finally meet face-to-face :)**

**But I have some bad news too.**

**Since its summer, I'm going to Europe this Friday for two weeks…so I don't know when I'll update…but maybe I'll update sometime this week before I leave (reviews would help motivate me…hehe) so…please review and tell me what you thought of Edward's deep side!**

**Oh and please also tell me who's POV would you like me to write in for when they meet next chapter…**

**BTW: I hope you guys like what I did with Edward…I kind of tried to make him a player, but a player that's troubled and desperately in love with Bella and kind of a good guy on the inside, though its hard to tell through his tough bad boy player exterior. I thought it might be fun to play with that **

**PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I love feedback! **

**And to end this crazily long A/N, I wanted to shed some light on an issue I'm having to deal with quite a bit recently:**

**Bitching.**

**It's come to the point where other than the tight circle of friends I've had since I was in Elementary School, I can't really feel comfortable with anyone, because no matter how nice they are, they can say horrible things about you behind your back. I don't know what the hell happened, but no one's really a friend anymore. I'm thankful to still have my old group of my friends, because they don't like to bitch, and that's rare to find in my school, where I've seen best friends saying shit about each other when they act like the love each other. But other than those guys, I've had some really good friends get sucked into this gossip, and its come to the point where I've lost friends I thought I could always trust. The reason I've told you guys all this, is because I want to know how YOU feel about girls being so against each other. I know I'm not the only one who has to deal with this, and I'd like to know about your personal battles with bitching and bitches. Please feel free to tell me—my aim with this story is to express my distaste for bullying and all these school politics. This story is for people who've been bullied and bitched about and so we can all unite against it as victims. **

**Kay, that's all for now…**

**Thanks for reading! **

**G.**


	14. It's only gonna get worse, Eddy Dear

**Vengeance Is a beautiful thing.**

******Song that helped me write this chapter that you may want to listen to while reading: I don't care by Fall Out Boy-I love them :)**

"_Bella…your lab partner is Edward."_

Rage fuelled through me. How could this happen to me? Hadn't I f*cking suffered enough?

With a faux smile taped to my mouth, I nodded woodenly at Mr. Banner.

"Edward, please put raise your hand so Bella can see where you're sitting."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright Mr. Banner, I can recognize him." I said through my teeth, a totally sugar-coated tone in my words. From the corner of my eye, I saw little Eddy wince. I internally smirked. Perfect. I was surprisingly confident before I got into class, but his vulnerability gave me such a lovely burst of power._ This could be fun. _

"Okay."

I strode over to the lab table, very swiftly studying my former bully. His head was down but I could also see that his stunning jade eyes were flickering around everywhere.

I put my bag down, plopped onto a stool, and began to run my hand through my hair.

Mr. Banner's voice rang through the room, he was beginning his lecture. On my right, I heard Edward exhale. He looked like he was trying to be subtle about it, but I still saw it. I suppose he was relieved Mr. Banner had saved him before he was forced to try to make polite small talk.

We never exchanged a word, but I could feel the awkwardness and stiffness wavering around us.

I pulled my text book out, but turned on my iPhone under the table and began texting. When I switched it on, I saw a new text from one of my friends, Victoria. She wasn't a close friend like my friends Ippy and Preethi and everyone, because they were my truest, most closest friends. With them I wasn't a conceited b*tch and truly friendly. I told them everything. I wouldn't dare say much about my personal secrets to Victoria, or act sweet to a certain extent around her. She was a fellow model and she was a fun gal and a nice friend, but she was still a model. Meaning she was competition, which means she'd love to see me off the runway for good. Not like she showed that. She and practically everyone else pretended to worship me, but it's not like I fell for it. I'm a model, but I'm not dumb. I know outsiders think being stupid comes with the territory of being a model, but that's not the case. I'm still the same all-As nerd I was then…in academic terms. I can tell when someone's a true friend or not, and Victoria and the rest of the girls were not.

_Hey Babes,_

_How are you? We're missing ya!_

_xxx_

_Vicky_

Missing me? As if. I'm sure she and the rest of the models had just finished toasting Champagne over my absence.

I'm sure she was practically jubilant that I wasn't there, so she could try to steal my thunder. I smirked. _Honey, don't worry; I'll be back soon…_

So I texted back…

_Nothing's going on over here, darling. Nothing ever goes on over here._

_I'm so glad I'm coming home soon, the people here are truly sad. Especially the dick sitting next to me…_

I smiled craftily as I wrote that text and hit send. Next to me, I saw Edward stiffen uneasily. Yup, he'd seen the message. Yup, that had made me a very happy girl.

"Okay guys, I'd like you to work with the person next to you to identify each plant cell to the correct name. I'm handing out each pair three different ones. Please work together."

I groaned inwardly.

After Mr. Banner passed our table and handed us the cells, I turned to look at him, my face stony and my eyes piercing, the ultimate bitchy face.

He winced but smiled coolly.

"Hey Bella." He greeted me just like that, as if we were buds.

I shot him a fake, sharp beam. "Hey Gayward. See, I've got a nickname for you too now!" My voice was filled with faux enthusiasm and purposely high-pitched. It just added to my mean appearance.

He only briefly winced, but I saw the agony through his pupils. "Come on Bella, don't be like that…we've always been friends."

FRIENDS? Okay, now I was f*cking pissed off. Stupid little son of a b*tch. He was going to pay for that.

He _so_ was going to pay.

"You're right," I replied tartly.

His green eyes widened with surprise.

"Whoops…I dropped my…" I speedily grabbed the first thing on my desk. "My…pencil! Could you pick it up for me Edward?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes.

He nodded and bent down swiftly and grasped the yellow writing utensil. As he lifted himself back up to give it to me, I let out a piercing shriek.

Every head in the class turned to us instantaneously, interested and stunned.

"What's the problem, Bella?" Asked Mr. Banner anxiously. It'd look bad if someone like me had had a problem in his class.

"Edward Cullen just _touched_ me!" I screamed.

And by the way he was positioned; things didn't look very good for a certain ex-bully of mine.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Edward gasped, holding his hands up in exasperation and utter shock.

"Yes, he did!" I shrieked hysterically, glowing with smug happiness on the inside. I knew he looked guilty.

"No, I swear, I-" But a frantic Edward was cut off by a red-faced Mr. Banner.

"EDWARD CULLEN GET OUT OF MY CLASS RIGHT NOW! THE _PRINCIPAL_ AND YOU WILL BE HAVING A LITTLE CHAT!"

"But!"

"NO BUTTS! I KNOW HOW OU TREAT WOMEN, AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT IN MY CLASS! APOLOGIZE TO BELLA AND GET OUT!"

"But I-"

"NOW!"

Edward stiffly turned his body to me. "Sorry." He slipped out curtly. It surprised me slightly that he managed to say through his mouth that seemed frozen by shock and anger.

I gave a small evil satisfied smile, because I knew my curtain of silky black hair was veiling my victory.

"I've been waiting to hear that." I said softly, but I knew he heard.

His lividness seemed to evaporate, and he trudged out of the classroom with his head hung down.

_Watch out, Cullen. It's only going to get a hell of a lot worse._

**It's not great but it's a start…I'll be putting up Edward's POV of the scene after I get back! So you get both POVS :)**

**Thanks for your reviews, they were awesome! Please review again, they would help me write the next chapter! Maybe, just maybe, though its seems unlikely I may get access of a computer…: P**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE REVIEW! **

**-G**

**x**


	15. Apology

Hi Guys,

So I'm quite certain you all must hate me—I would!

It seems I haven't posted for an eternity…it's at least been a year.

I want to say I am so, so, so sorry. I'd completely lost interest, and I just came to a point where I simply couldn't post anymore. But, I'm now ready to continue, starting with this story. My only fear? You all will tell me to piss off. So, if you are willing to still read this story, even after I've been such a bitch, please let me know! Whether by review or inbox. Tell me if you think I should continue or piss off. I won't mind any insults—I deserve it. I also want to let you guys know you mean everything to me, you're mainly the reason why I want to pick up the pen again, and I feel like such a traitor. But maybe I can redeem myself?

Love you guys!

Sincerely,

Geetika.


	16. Grandma

Leaving class, I had to smirk to myself, wallowing in my victory.

I knew this little event that had taken place in class only a couple of 30 minutes ago would already be the hottest topic on the tongues of every student at Forks High, and I didn't know how to feel about that.

I loved the idea of Edward's humiliation being a public piece of knowledge, what I didn't love was the idea of everything about me being hot information.

Oh well, fuck it. How would it be any bit different from life as it had been ever since I'd hit the runway?

I don't know. My life, ever since I'd struck fame, had felt…unnatural, sometimes. It was hard to make moments, and have truly special memories because most of the time, there were cameras flashing about. But it was worse when it was in your hometown—I'd always been a centre target of vicious gossip, but my fame certainly was not going to help.

However, I was going to keep my chin up. These things…they don't matter anymore. I'm not a victim anymore. Not anymore…not really.

"Bells!" I turned around to find the faces of Angela and Jacob staring at me, eyes pulled right open wide in shock.

"Hey?" I questioned, biting my glossy lip. _They're looking at me like I'm not wearing clothes…except that's not that weird, considering I am indeed a model…_

"We heard about the whole Edward thing!" Jake crooned gleefully. He bumped his fist at my idle one. "Noice!"

I gave a small giggle at his ecstatic reaction, but couldn't help but notice how Angela remained silent.

"Thank you, thank you. Anyways, now that's school's over, I reckon we should be heading for home,"

We all agreed, and made our way over to the parking lot. All throughout the lovely stroll, I saw almost more than half the school stop and pause whatever they were doing, and look over at us. This had been normal even before I'd left…but the looks, once of disgust and pity, were now of fascination and admiration. It annoyed me and pleased me at the same time. Wow, Forks…you give me some too much fucking mixed feelings.

"Got any plans for tonight, Bellah?" Jakey asked me, as we settled into his car.

I laughed out loud. "Um….sleep in time for school? God, Forks life is so fucking exciting,"

Jake sniggered. "We've got the day of tomorrow. It's the annual hunting festival, remember?"

I cringed.

Did I ever?

Not only was it fucking embarrassing to know that this small dumb-ass town I came from held a day in honour of fishing and hunting and literally closed down every damn school and shop for a whole 24 fucking hours and do nothing but fry fish, drink beer and go fishing or hunting, but it held some incredibly terrifying memories that still, I will confess, had me shaking in my heels…

"_Bells, you comin'?" My dad asked me._

_It was the annual hunting tradition to take your kids out to the woods for hunting lessons, and I was beyond dreading it._

_In all my misery, my father had dressed me up in a droopy old hat and long, flared jeans, making me look a right buffoon. All the other girls would be going in short-shorts and looking like Goddesses even in their red checked shirts with their long glossy blonde ponytails, while I would be clumsily put together into hand me down clothes. _

_If I already didn't know I wasn't a target for harassment, today's outfit choice would've certainly sealed my fate._

"_Belly, here, drink this." My dad handed me a cup of steaming hot cocoa, which I gratefully accepted through my silent tears he obviously had mistaken for water…_

_Yes, I was wet. Soaked in freezing winter lake water, just having escaped the clutches of hyperthermia. _

_I'd told my dad I'd fallen in, and it had been easy enough to believe, only it was a repeated lie._

_I had been pushed in by Rosalie Hale. _

_The Cullens and Hales had been having a go at me all day, pushing and shoving past me, making snide remarks and judging, gleeful faces at my clothes…but the degrading behaviour had hit an entirely new low when, whilst I was fumbling through my bag for a snack my dad had packed, and I felt a pair of sharp nails digging into my skin and feeling a mighty force pushing me forward._

_I hadn't even had enough time to register any thought to moving or trying to keep my balance before I was already flying through the air, and landing in the lake in a hard, cold splash._

_Under the water, I noticed people gathering, and I blushed harder, and contemplated never coming back up._

_But I let myself down by resurfacing like a rocket ship right up._

_It didn't take more than a second of being out of the water to hear the laughter and mockery at my ears, trying to be, unsuccessfully, hushed by some of the teachers who weren't desperately trying to haul me out._

_And I've been scared of diving into any kind of water, even pools, to this date._

I quickly snapped out of my traumatic visit down the good ol' memory lane. I quickly let out a sniff. "Pathetic."

Jacob laughed, and Angela sort of put her arm on my shoulder as she smiled in response. But I knew the reason for the contact was more so because she knew what I had been re-visiting.

"Maybe, but you could go out tonight. Angela's staying at home to clean the house for tomorrow, and I'm going to be spending the night offering some prayers to Taha Aki, but Rita and Eryn, I know for a fact, will be heading down to this new club at Port Angeles_, Love 21_…I think. I just brought it up because I wondered if you'd like to go?"

Hmm. I could use a drink. Besides, it'd be nice to get to know those girls…plus, it would show I wasn't giving a fuck about tradition or the events of my first day back. Seemed perfect.

"I'm in."

"Cool, I'll let the girls know for you."

"Woo!" Rita yelled out.

I laughed right out loud hysterically. It must've been 2 AM now, and Rita, Eryn and I were completely wasted. Not like I wasn't used to this, this was almost a weekly routine, a concrete part of the weekend. Paolo had always though it was important that a model should be a socialite, well equipped with her sources and connections, so there you have it. I've been drinking for ages now, I'm almost 50 per cent of the time intoxicated.

I had to admit, Love 21 was pretty nice for a small city night club. Appropriate lighting, catchy music, good enough cocktails…yeah, it was alright.

Plus, I was quite certain Rita and Eryn where officially my best friends now. That's what happens after a couple of shots of Vodka, you know?

I continued to giggle hysterically, grinding my lower body over Eryn, dancing and grinding to the pumping, hectic music. I was in such a daze, and I fucking loved it.

I was wearing my favourite little black Chanel no.5, alongside my tiny, short, tight skirt, perfectly flaunting my slim legs. My eyes were shimmering with glitter, and I had to admit, I looked delicious. But I was only here for a girls' night, nothing else. Though it would've been too easy to get with any of the guys who were around. Somehow, seemed word had spread I would be out on town, though I spotted no cameras, I did spot curious, star-struck eyes a number of times.

"I'mma go get anotherrr drink," Rita slurred, pulling at her sister's hand.

I nodded, not realizing they'd both left together. But before I could leave to follow them, I was immediately bombarded by some rugged looking men, trying to replace Eryn's role.

I scrunched up my nose in disgust, and turned around, stumbling towards the counter.

As I walked, my vision blurred and blurred. The lights were growing hazy, the faces were deforming into plain circles…the music was turning poisonous, piercing at my mind…too loud…

I was more drunk that I thought!

I could barely see, and the people swarmed around me, where either to drunk, or clearly to dumb to notice. So I was lost, only moving when the crowd pushed me one way or the other. I felt like throwing up.

Suddenly, a pair of hands firmly planted themselves on me, digging into me. I felt myself being dragged out of the bar. The music began fading, and the absence of light made it a bit clearer to see, though not too much.

"Wha…"

I turned to look, inevitably, into a pair of green, Cullen eyes.

"Take care of yourself," I heard the voice of the eyes whisper. I could kind of understand who this was, but I was so lethargic I couldn't be entirely sure, or care enough to push his hands of.

"Revenge may seem beautiful, but what's the point of revenge when the person you target has been defeated enough? What if he's already in the grave, starving for forgiveness? Is vengeance still that satisfying?"

I felt something cold slither itself and attach onto my palm. No fucking idea, what was going on.

It was then that I lost it and blacked out into sleep, away from this weird, weird, world.

My eyes cracked open just slightly to peep at the alarm clock. Five thirty am.

My head felt like hell. That didn't even fucking cut it, but I was too tired to even think straight about how I got here. All I could remember, was something about "vengeance being satisfying", and all I could feel, other than utter pain and tiredness, was a cold, crumpled feeling in my wrist.

I turned around and unravelled my balled up wrist, to reveal a tiny paper ball. No, it was too glossy to be paper.

I unravelled it as well.

My heart tightened.

Inside, lay a crumpled picture of my late grandmother. The same picture I had once lost to Edward Cullen's muddy sneaker right before I left forks.

**PHEW!**

**Sorry guys, I know it's been a while. I hope you still read, and I truly hope you liked my comeback. I wanted it to be real good :/**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Geetika.**


End file.
